


Catra's Pride

by GuardianCreation7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Sibling Love, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianCreation7/pseuds/GuardianCreation7
Summary: The war is over the Horde lost the Princess Alliance won the world can be at peace again, but Catra in the beginng is hiding not wanting to join the rebellion. Until one day she is found and is brought back to an unknown place with unknown people only to find out that this place was once called home and the people were her family. Will this family help her find the right path to walk on? Can this family help her learn the ancient roots of who she once was? Will Catra learn that the past can not be rewritten but only to continue writting the present?





	1. Start of New Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so if any errors or grammar that needs to be fixed please let me know and enjoy

It was after the war at Bright Moon that the princess alliance became the winner and those of the Horde were defeated and were held as prisoners but a handful were given community service to repair the damages. As for former Force Captain Catra, she ran, went in hiding from the princess alliance but she didn't go any farther than the perimeter of the Bright Moon kingdom. After a week in The Whispering Woods, Catra knew the skill of stealth and agility when it came to being in the trees.

During the hours of daylight when the process of repairs happened and during the hours of nighttime when everyone is a sleep and guards keep watch. One night Catra had decided to leave the Bright Moon kingdom in order to not be spotted and to not stay and have to fight the traitor of a best friend. So she started making her way through the forest and nearing the end where it is all but clear land and beyond the land was a land that wasn't really the property of the Bright Moon kingdom, she got closer to the edge of the forest she heard something form behind. 

She looks to see large angry bright hazel eyes look down at her as she felt the emens anger from the eyes and the growling that came from it, Catra became afraid and ran. She ran and ran without stopping tripping more than once but gets back up again and continues until to the point of exhaustion from running and the wounds that cover her all around but mostly around her feet but less on her hands as she had modified to run on all four.

Seeing that the large angry eyes were no longer following her, she took note that she has stumbled her way through a forest of strange blue trees in which she was not familiar with. She didn't really care so she found a large tree but decided to sit on the grass due to her injuries. Once she has rested the exhaustion began to take over and soon Catra was asleep, but the rustling of the leaves did not wake her as shadows of hooded figures with glowing eyes each pair the same color except for one. 

The tall hooded figure with the two different color eyes saw her and the injuries she had received, had the expression in the person's eye to show the softness and sadness. The person was in mixed emotions but the frequent ones were of regret and sympathy. One figure with yellow eyes looks up at them “Is she the one sir? The one that was lost?” They asked but another figure with red eyes stepped beside the tall figure “She can't be, cause from what we were told she's the one that needs our guidance to go on the path she refused to go.” The tall figure nods “Yes you both are correct she is the one and now she is found and also needs our guidance, quickly we must bring her back to the Pride and heal her wounds.” Both look surprised and spoke “Yes King Leader.”

Quietly the tall figure goes to the sleeping Catra kneeling down carefully collects her in his arms and lifts himself up to his feet. Making sure he didn't make the wounds any worse, himself and the other hooded figures all leave. With the tall figure leading, he looks down at the girl in his arms seeing that she made a small noise her eyes cracked open but knew she didn't have much energy. “Rest sister you are safe now and you are home.” The tall figure said as the sound of a rumble coming from his chest lulled the girl to a comfortable sleep.<


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone if you were expecting a chapter well sorry about that but this is important chapter one and two are in the works. 

This being my first story published I want to make sure that you guys get a smooth understandable story to read without those bumps so myself and my beta reader LJStempel will get to working once our lives aren't so busy but I promise the wait is worth it. 

But I know two great things just came out today both marvel and DreamWorks so the next time I post something it'll be an updated version of chapter 1 and chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be short but the next chapters are bigger, just starting small.


End file.
